1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to baby accessories, and more particularly to a baby playpen-bassinet combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby accessories, such as playpens and bassinets, are well-known in the art. In the prior art, the playpen and bassinet are separate items completely, and in no way do they cooperate with one another. When a mother returns from the hospital after delivering a baby, a need exists for a bassinet-type accessory that reduces the bending and lifting of the mother in handling the baby, for naps, diaper changing, dressing, or the like. This need is met by this invention, in providing a bassinet-type accessory that is mountable on the top of a playpen for locating the bassinet in a more accessible position for handling a baby.